


Midnight Ride

by SleepySapphire



Series: Fantasies [1]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Rape Fantasy, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Part of the fun of it all was that it was just a fantasy.
Series: Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958917
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Midnight Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to the lovely MarineHaddock for being such a wonderful inspiration.

_ It was later than usual when Touma was on his way home from a book signing event. Normally, he would have been given a ride, but the event had taken hours and he decided to sneak off at the end, in hopes of getting home as soon as possible.  _

_ Some good that did, the train he had boarded had ended up getting stalled for over thirty minutes, and now…  _

_ Touma was stuck where he stood, in the middle of a crowded train surrounded by drunk salary men who were just getting out of office drinking parties.  _

_ Great.  _

_ Public intoxication was the norm, but god was it awful. Did they even realize how bad they smelled? Touma doubted they would even care if they knew, however.  _

_ Shifting a little, Touma managed to reach up and grab one of the handlebars as the train rolled to a stop, more and more people entering the train and leading to him being sandwiched even further. He was just turning his arm to check the time of his wristwatch when he felt it; the not so subtle prodding of fingers on his rear.  _

_ Touma froze, unsure if he had imagined it at first. It would be awful to accuse an innocent person of assault, and yet-- _

_ Nope, this was intentional!  _

_ Fingers, bold and filled with intent, managed to slide between the baggy panels of Touma’s designer pants, full on grabbing a handful of his ass. He shifted, trying to reach back with his other hand to grab it, but found his wrist caught between the pole of the handlebar, and another man standing beside him. He shifted on his feet, thinking perhaps he would stomp on the perverts foot, when suddenly, the hand began to rub up and down the inside of his thigh, fully cupping his rear and then down again.  _

_ Touma froze, cheeks burning dark red as the soft, ticklish pleasure began to creep up his spine. _

_ “Hey-- Get your hand off of--” A hand closed around his mouth, and Touma let out a noise of confusion, his breathing growing hard as he struggled where he stood.  _

_ Surely someone would notice, right? The train was full of people! Someone had to see, someone had to notice! _

_ To his shock and dismay, however, someone had noticed; the man who was standing next to him; the man whose crotch was currently pressed against his trapped hand. The man had just enough room to squeeze his own hand up and grab Touma’s wrist, guiding his hand against the erect tent in his pants where he began to rub Touma’s hand up and down. Touma curled his fingers closed and tried to yank his hand away, letting out a muffled gasp as he suddenly felt a cold hand slither into his white button up shirt, fingers immediately latching onto one of his nipples and kneading at his chest while the hand below slid further inward, prodding and wiggling against his hole. Touma was thankful for the thick fabric protecting him.  _

_ That was, until a peculiar ripping sound caught his attention, and cold hands soon invaded the inside of his pants.  _

_ Touma squeezed the handle with his free hand, not wanting to let go in case the train were to jerk to a halt. The fingers at his chest continued to tease and pinch, and Touma couldn’t help but let out a little, muffled mewl as he felt his nipple rolled and twisted in a way that sent sparks of pain and pleasure down to his groin.  _

Biting his lip, Touma stared down to the passages before him, cheeks flushed and painfully erect in his pants. He knew how gross would be to actually be caught between a bunch of strangers and molested, but still... Wasn’t a simple fantasy harmless? 

He reached between his legs, fondling himself for a moment before he finally dipped his fingers into his pants and began to stroke himself, grinning a little as he used his other hand to keep writing. It would be difficult, but Touma wanted to see how many words he could get before he got too distracted by wanting to cum. 

  
  


_ “P-please, get off!” Touma whimpered, having managed to slip his head free from the hand covering his mouth. It returned moments later, fingers slipping inside to grab at his tongue, stroking and playing around as little bits of drool began to leak down his chin. Touma whined, struggling against the figures around him as yet another hand came out of nowhere and began to loosen his pants, sliding him out and beginning to rub at him while the hand in back continued to play around with his rear, prodding and poking until the tip of a finger finally made its way inside. A small, panicked noise escaped Touma as he felt the stinging intrusion; they couldn’t possibly be intending on doing more than just regular harassment, could they?! _

_ “Mmmff.. Mm!” Touma’s eyes grew wide as he felt the finger dig a little deeper, wriggling and stroking inside of him. That, combined with the fingers on his chest and hand on his cock, had Touma whimpering and moaning in pain, unable to continue his struggles as he relented to the hands having their way with him.  _

_ It was then that Touma realized the train wasn’t as full as before, and suddenly, Touma was being pushed forward, his hands falling to the back of seat cushion in front of a faceless man, who grinned and leaned up, beginning to lick and suck at his teased nipple before going onto the other. He moaned, unable to keep the hands behind him from tearing open is pants even further, and suddenly, a horrible pressure was pressing against his hole, about ttto-- _

Touma dropped his pencil, letting out deep, needy groan as his hand moved faster and faster, quick to touch himself in all the places that mattered. He would have to go back and fix the typos later, but at the moment all he needed and wanted was sweet relief. 

It only took several more moments of furious jerking, and suddenly Touma gasped, letting out a long moan as he felt himself climax. Panting, he sat still for several moments, just enjoying the warmth of his afterglow before he righted himself and sat up straight, getting back to business. 

_ A sharp, pained cry escaped Touma as he felt himself penetrated from behind. No amount of gross licking, sucking, or fondling to his cock could distract him from the pain, and tears freely dripped down his flushed cheeks as the person began to thrust in and out, hands tight on his hips and keeping him in place.  _

_ Touma moaned pathetically, arms shaking as he tried to keep himself up right. The last thing he wanted to do was fall into the strange man who was still licking him.  _

_ Again and again he felt himself being rammed into, until finally, Touma felt something burning hot shoot into him. Touma let out a cry, the hand down on his cock squeezing and stroking him until he came as well, pulling out every last drop from him as he trembled and panted where he stood. Then, just as quickly as they had all appeared, Touma was alone, sweating and dripping and flushed. _

_ He rushed off at the last stop, not looking back or even stopping to fix his shirt.  _

“Ahhhhh, I’m a  _ genius _ ! The girls on the forum are gonna love this…” Grinning, Touma held up his work, admiring all the smutty details before he paused, cheeks burning bright. 

Perhaps he should change the name he used, just to be safe...

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to be the first one to write noncon for this series and I wasn't going to be stopped.


End file.
